ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
True assassins never die!/Chapter 2
Text AN: That templar demon bitch Tigeranne is still alive! OMFG Derek YOU LIED TO ME HOW CLOUD U >< But anyway heres the second chapter, enjoy xoxoxox TAND 2: what happens because of betrayal ----------- Isabelle pulls out her whip (cuz she's a bdsm dominatrix freak, women shouldn't be dominating it's WRONG) and tries to attack me. But it's a fucking stupid whip and I'm an assassin so I evade with no problem. "HE'S A FUCKING HALFMAAAAAAN" Isabelle exults quietly. "LET ME KILL THEM!" Isabelle was raised by horrible racist parents which is why shes like that (A/N sorry but its true, the Lightwoods sound like racist assholes). "For fucks sake Isabelle SHUT UP" everyone says. "Yeah your a dishonour on our family your stupid cow" Alec says (AN in this story he wasnt raised with Isabelle but with jace which is why he's not a racist, but hes already not a racist in the book because hes fucken purrfect). "Noooo why dont you like me?" Isabelle says. "IT'S BECAUSE I'M TOO BETAFUL ISNT IT? WHY DIDNT THE ANGELS MAKE ME LESS BEAUTIFUL! EVERYONE IS JEALOUS OF ME!" she whispers whinily. Then she leaves the Institute. "I hope she doesnt come back" Clary squees. "So wtf are you doing here?" jace asks askingly. "Weeeeeell we wanted to get married but now I have cold toes" Alex says still looking at Alec. "Whaaat? WHY NOOOOO!" Derek said cryingly. "Its kay i still love you but i cant be exclusive I have too much swag for a single person like Justin Bieber." "Thats soooo hot" Alec says. "Okay whatever but now that Isabelle that bitch is gone we could make you the fourth member of our team!" Jace explains reasonably. "Okay but why would you need me you look pretty badass yourselves?" Alex misunderstands. "That is because there is an evil man called Hodge who was our former teacher but he betrayed us. He killed my father Valentine" Jace says (AN thats what valentine says in the book and I think he wasnt lying, but i decided valentine should be dead because hes old and ewwwwwwwww)wwwwwwwwwww.wwwwwwwwww "Okay I'll help you kill him its what I do for fun anyway" Alex agrees. Somewhere else however the fucking asshole hodge is plotting with Isabelle (who has run all the way to him) to kill Alex and destroy the world, too, but fuck that. "buhuhu" Hodge laughs evilly and lamely. "that hot assassin is going to ruin my plan! i m glad he made you change your mind and join me, my beautiful isabelle" he says, groping that slut. "but what are we going to do?" isabelle moans because she's a whore and likes it. "I know just the thing to fight assassins… we need… templars" "But he killed them all" isabelle points out logically. "Yes but where do evil people go when they die?" "In evil heaven?" "NO YOU DUMB BITCH they go to hell. And they become demons. and we evil shadowhunters can summon them!" He prepares the santanic (but like evil stananic, not good like twila and ebony) summoning ritual and suddenly an evil laugh (but not a lame one) resonated EVERYWHERE. "AHDJHADHIAHDIHIAHIAHDHADHAISASKLHFK/SAKHKLAJSHALSKJSKHADKJAHDKASKAJIjIAbsai" It was… Tigeranne! ----------- AN: FFS that bitch keeps ruining my stories! but now shes a demon and i'm with shadowhunters so she's gonna pay lol. Characters *Isabelle *Alex *Alec *Clary *Jace *Valentine *Hodge *Tigeranne Chapter 2